Medicaments containing, as active ingredient, at least one compound of general formula: 
or one of its stereoisomers or its salts with an inorganic or organic acid, the new derivatives of formula (I), their stereoisomers, their salts with an inorganic or organic acid and their preparation. In general formula (I)
Rc1 represents the chain
xe2x80x94CH(OR4)CH(OR3)CH(OR2)CH2OR1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
and
either Rc2 represents a hydrogen atom and Rc3 represents the chain
xe2x80x94CH2CH (OR6)CH(OR7)CH2OR8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
or Rc2 represents the chain
xe2x80x94CH(OR5)CH(OR6)CH(OR7)CH2OR8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
or
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OR6)CH(OR7)CH2OR8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
and Rc3 represents a hydrogen atom, and 1 to 8 of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, which are identical or different, represents a radical independently chosen from the radicals
a) xe2x80x94COR9,
b) xe2x80x94COOR10,
c) xe2x80x94CR11R12OCOR13,
d) xe2x80x94CR11R12OR13,
e) xe2x80x94CONR14R15, or
f) one or more pairs of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, consecutive or separated by one of the other substituents R2, R3, R6, R7, may also form a group: xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, representing hydrogen atoms.
R9 represents a hydrogen atom, or
an alkenyl radical optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyloxy, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino or a halogen atom; or
an alkyl radical, optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: hydroxyl, alkyloxy, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, aryl, aryloxy, carbamoyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, or a halogen atom; or
an amino radical, a heterocyclyl radical, a heteroaryl radical, or
an aryl radical optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: aryl, alkyl, alkyloxy, aralkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxyalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, nitro, hydroxyl, a halogen atom, an amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carbamoylalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, (hydroxyalkyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, dihydroxyalkylaminoalkyl radical, or a heterocyclylalkyl radical, for which the heterocyclyl radical of 5 or 6 atoms, optionally substituted with an alkyl radical on any one of its constituent atoms, contains at least one nitrogen atom and optionally another heteroatom suchas oxygen or nitrogen or sulphur, the said heterocyclyl radical being linked to the alkyl radical by thenitrogen atom, such as piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl;
advantageously, in general formula (I), R9 represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl, aralkyl, alkyloxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, aralkyloxycarbonylalkyl, heteroaryl radical, or an aryl radical, the said aryl radical being optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: aryl, alkyl, alkyloxy, aralkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxyalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, nitro, hydroxyl, a halogen atom, an amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carbamoylalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, (hydroxyalkyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, dihydroxyalkylaminoalkyl radical; or a heterocyclylalkyl radical, for which the heterocyclyl radical of 5 or 6 atoms, optionally substituted with an alkyl radical on any one of its constituent atoms, contains at least one nitrogen atom and optionally another heteroatom such as oxygen or nitrogen or sulphur, the said heterocyclyl radical beinglinked to the alkyl radical by the nitrogen atom, such as piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl;
and still more advantageously, R9 represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl, aralkyl, alkyloxyalkyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, aralkyloxycarbonylalkyl, heteroaryl radical, such as thienyl, or an aryl radical, the said aryl radical being optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyl, alkyloxy, aralkyloxy, hydroxyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, nitro, a halogen atom, a dialkylamino radical, dialkylaminoalkyl radical, or a heterocyclylalkyl radical for which the heterocyclyl radical of 6 atoms contains at least one nitrogen atom and optionally another heteroatom such as oxygen or nitrogen, the said heterocyclyl radical being linked to the alkyl radical by the nitrogen atom, such as piperidinyl or morpholinyl;
R10 represents an alkyl radical, an aralkyl radical or an aryl radical such as phenyl optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyl, alkyloxy, alkyloxyalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, nitro or a halogen atom;
advantageously, in general formula (I), R10 represents an alkyl radical;
R11, R12, R13 independently represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, aryl or aralkyl radical;
R14, R15 independently represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical, an aryl radical, an aralkyl radical, a heterocyclyl radical or alternatively R14, R15 together form with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached a 4- to 7-membered heterocycle which may be substituted with 1 to 3 alkyl radicals or with an aryl radical;
advantageously, in general formula (I), R14, R15 independently represent a hydrogen atom, or an aryl radical or an aralkyl radical.
In the preceding definitions and in those which follow:
the term alkenyl radical represents the hydrocarbon portions containing from 1 to 6 straight- or branched-chain carbon atoms and possessing one or more double bonds, optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyloxy, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino or a halogen atom;
the term alkyl defines saturated straight- or branched-chain hydrocarbon portions containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl or hexyl, optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: hydroxyl, alkyloxy, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, aryl, aryloxy, carbamoyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, or a halogen atom;
the alkyloxy radicals represent an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 straight- or branched-chain carbon atoms which is attached by an oxygen atom such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy or tert-butoxy;
the aryl radicals refer to mono- or bi-cyclic hydrocarbons optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyl, alkyloxy, a halogen atom, in which at least one ring is aromatic, it being possible for each ring to contain up to 7 carbon atoms. This term aryl includes in particular phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl or biphenyl;
the term heterocycle represents a mono- or polycyclic carbon system optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyl, alkyloxy, a halogen atom, in which each ring may contain up to 7 carbon atoms, saturated or otherwise, and containing from 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from N, O and S, capable of being optionally condensed with an aromatic nucleus. This heterocyclic structure may be attached to any atom or heteroatom. The heterocyclic radicals include in particular and without limitation the radicals azepinyl, azetidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzofurazannyl, benzopyranyl, benzothiopyrannyl, benzofuryl, benzothiazolyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, chromanyl, cinnolinyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, dihydrobenzothienyl, dihydrobenzothiopyranyl, dihydrobenzothiopyranylsulphone, furyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolyl, indazolyl, indolinyl, indolyl, isoindolinyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydropyrranyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinosulphoxide, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl, thienofuryl, thienothienyl, thienyl or thiomorpholinyl. The preferred heterocyclic radicals according to the invention are in particular the azepinyl, azetidinyl, benzothiazolyl; furyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolyl, indolinyl, indolyl, isoindolinyl, isoquinolinyl, oxazolyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, piperidyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl and thiomorpholinyl radicals.
Preferably, when R14 and R15 represent a heterocyclyl radical, they represent more particularly a radical such as pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl or piperidinyl or may also form together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached a ring such as pyrrolidine, azetidine, piperidine, azepine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, piperazine and isoindoline.
Heteroaryl is understood to mean the aromatic heterocyclic radicals, as defined above;
the term aralkyl denotes an aliphatic hydrocarbon of 1 to 4 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain, linked to a mono- or bi-cyclic system optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: alkyl, alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy and aryl, each ring containing up to 7 members and in which at least one of the rings is aromatic. An aralkyl radical which is particularly used according to the invention is for example the phenylalkyl radical and more particularly the benzyl radical.
The medicaments according to the invention contain the compounds of general formula (I) which are the following derivatives: 
it being understood that the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, which are identical or different, are chosen from a), b), c), d), e) or f) for 1 to 7 of the radicals of the compounds of general formula (V) and (VII) and for 1 to 8 of the radicals of the compounds of general formula (VI), the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 representing hydrogen atoms.
The compounds of formula (I) comprise asymmetric carbon atoms and have stereoisomeric forms. These stereoisomers also form part of the invention. The medicaments according to the invention contain the stereoisomers of the compounds of general formula (I); the stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of formula (V), (VI), (VII) which are particularly representative of the invention are respectively the following compounds of general formula (VIII), (IX), (X): 
for which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 are as defined above.
The preferred medicaments according to the invention are those containing, as active ingredient, at least one of the following compounds:
Axe2x80x94compounds of general formula: 
for which
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosen from the following list (L), the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 representing a hydrogen atom:
(L): a formyl, alkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkyloxyalkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonylalkenylcarbonyl, carboxyalkylcarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyl, N-arylcarbamoyl or N-aralkylcarbamoyl radical, or an arylcarbonyl radical, the said aryl radical being optionally substituted with one or more identical or different substituents chosen from the following radicals: aryl, alkyl, alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkyloxyalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, nitro, hydroxyl, a halogen atom, an amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl or dialkylaminoalkyl radical, or a heterocyclylalkyl radical for which the heterocyclyl radical of 5 or 6 atoms, optionally substituted with an alkyl radical on any one of its constituent atoms, contains at least one nitrogen atom and optionally another heteroatom such as oxygen or nitrogen, the said heterocyclyl radical being linked to the alkyl radical by the nitrogen atom, advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the following list (Lxe2x80x2);
(Lxe2x80x2): radicals formyl, acetyl, propanoyl, 2-methylpropanoyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, butanoyl, 2-methylbutanoyl, 3-methylbutanoyl, 2,2-dimethylbutanoyl, 2,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 3,3-dimethylbutanoyl, 2-ethylbutanoyl, 2-ethyl-3-methylbutanoyl, 2-propylbutanoyl, pentanoyl, 2-methylpentanoyl, 3-methyl-pentanoyl, 4-methylpentanoyl, 2,2-dimethylpentanoyl, 2,3-dimethylpentanoyl, 2,4-dimethylpentanoyl, 3,4-dimethylpentanoyl, 3,3-dimethylpentanoyl, 4,4-dimethylpentanoyl, 2-ethylpentanoyl, 3-ethylpentanoyl, hexanoyl, 2-methylhexanoyl, 3-methylhexanoyl, 4-methylhexanoyl, 5-methylhexanoyl, heptanoyl, phenylacetyl, biphenylacetyl, 1-naphthylacetyl, 2-naphthylacetyl, 2-phenylpropanoyl, 3-phenylpropanoyl, 2-biphenylpropanoyl, 3-biphenylpropanoyl, 2-(1-naphthyl)propanoyl, 3-(1-naphthyl)propanoyl, 2-(2-naphthyl)propanoyl, 3-(2-naphthyl)propanoyl, 2-phenylbutanoyl, 3-phenylbutanoyl, 4-phenylbutanoyl, 2-biphenylbutanoyl, 3-biphenylbutanoyl, 4-biphenylbutanoyl, 2-(1-naphthyl)butanoyl, 3-(1-naphthyl)butanoyl, 4-(1-naphthyl)butanoyl, 2-(2-naphthyl)butanoyl, 3-(2-naphthyl)butanoyl, 4-(2-naphthyl)butanoyl, methoxyacetyl, ethoxyacetyl, n-propyloxyacetyl, isopropyloxyacetyl, n-butyloxyacetyl, isobutyloxyacetyl, tert-butyloxyacetyl, 2-methoxypropanoyl, 2-ethoxypropanoyl, 2-n-propyloxypropanoyl, 2-isopropyloxypropanoyl, 2-n-butyloxypropanoyl, 2-isobutyloxypropanoyl, 2-tert-butyloxypropanoyl, 2-methoxybutanoyl, 2-ethoxybutanoyl, 2-n-propyloxybutanoyl, 2-isopropyloxybutanoyl, 2-n-butyloxybutanoyl, 2-isobutyloxybutanoyl, 2-tert-butyloxybutanoyl, aminoacetyl, 2-aminopropanoyl, 3-aminopropanoyl, 2-aminobutanoyl, 3-aminobutanoyl, 4-aminobutanoyl, 2-aminopentanoyl, 3-aminopentanoyl, 4-aminopentanoyl, 5-aminopentanoyl, methylaminoacetyl, ethylaminoacetyl, n-propylaminoacetyl, isopropylaminoacetyl, n-butylaminoacetyl, isobutylaminoacetyl, tert-butylaminoacetyl, 2-methylaminopropanoyl, 2-ethylaminoprbpanoyl, 2-n-propylaminopropanoyl, 2-isopropylaminopropanoyl, 2-n-butylaminopropanoyl, 2-isobutylaminopropanoyl, 2-tert-butylaminopropanoyl, 3-methylaminopropanoyl, 3-ethylaminopropanoyl, 3-n-propylaminopropanoyl, 3-isopropylaminopropanoyl, 3-n-butylaminopropanoyl, 3-isobutylaminopropanoyl, 3-tert-butylaminopropanoyl, 2-mnethylaminobutanoyl, 2-ethylaminobutanoyl, 2-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 2-isopropylaminobutanoyl, 2-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 2-isobutylaminobutanoyl, 2-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 3-mrethylaminobutanoyl, 3-ethylaminobutanoyl,. 3-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 3-isopropylaminobutanoyl, 3-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 3-isobutylaminobutanoyl, 3-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 4-methylaminobutanoyl, 4-ethylaminobutanoyl, 4-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 4-isopropylaminobutanoyl, 4-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 4-isobutylaminobutanoyl, 4-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 2-methylaminopentanoyl, 2-ethylaminopentanoyl, 2-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 2-isopropylaminopentanoyl, 2-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 2-isobutylaminopentanoyl, 2-tert-butylaminopentatoyl, 3-methylaminopentanoyl, 3-ethylaminopentanoyl, 3-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 3-isopropylaminopentanoyl, 3-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 3-isobutylaminopentanoyl, 3-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, 4-methylaminopentanoyl, 4-ethylaminopentanoyl, 4-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 4-isopropylaminopentanoyl, 4-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 4-isobutylaminopentanoyl, 4-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, 5-methylaminopentanoyl, 5-ethylaminopentanoyl, 5-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 5-isopropylaminopentanoyl, 5-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 5-isobutylaminopentanoyl, 5-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, dimethylaminoacetyl, diethylaminoacetyl, di-n-propylaminoacetyl, diisopropylaminoacetyl, di-n-butylaminoacetyl, diisobutylaminoacetyl, di-tert-butylaminoacetyl, 2-dimethylaminopropanoyl, 2-diethylaminopropanoyl, 2-di-n-propylaminopropanoyl, 2-diisopropylaminopropanoyl, 2-di-n-butylaminopropanoyl, 2-diisobutylaminopropanoyl, 2-di-tert-butylaminopropanoyl, 3-dimethylaminopropanoyl, 3-diethylaminopropanoyl, 3-di-n-propylaminopropanoyl, 3-diisopropylaminopropanoyl, 3-di-n-butylaminopropanoyl, 3-diisobutylaminopropanoyl, 3-di-tert-butylaminopropanoyl, 2-dimethylaminobutanoyl, 2-diethylaminobutanoyl, 2-di-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 2-diisopropylaminobutanoyl, 2-di-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 2-diisobutylaminobutanoyl, 2-di-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 3-dimethylaminobutanoyl, 3-diethylaminobutanoyl, 3-di-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 3-diisopropylaminobutanoyl, 3-di-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 3-diisobutylaminobutanoyl, 3-di-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 4-dimethylaminobutanoyl, 4-diethylaminobutanoyl, 4-di-n-propylaminobutanoyl, 4-diisopropylaminobutanoyl, 4-di-n-butylaminobutanoyl, 4-diisobutylaminobutanoyl, 4-di-tert-butylaminobutanoyl, 2-dimethylaminopentanoyl, 2-diethylaminopentanoyl, 2-di-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 2-diisopropylaminopentanoyl, 2-di-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 2-diisobutylaminopentanoyl, 2-di-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, 3-dimethylaminopentanoyl, 3-diethylaminopentanoyl, 3-di-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 3-diisopropylaminopentanoyl, 3-di-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 3-diisobutylaminopentanoyl, 3-di-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, 4-dimethylaminopentanoyl, 4-diethylaminopentanoyl, 4-di-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 4-diisopropylaminopentanoyl, 4-di-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 4-diisobutylaminopentanoyl, 4-di-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, 5-dimethylaminopentanoyl, 5-diethylaminopentanoyl, 5-di-n-propylaminopentanoyl, 5-diisopropylaminopentanoyl, 5-di-n-butylaminopentanoyl, 5-diisobutylaminopentanoyl, 5-di-tert-butylaminopentanoyl, benzoyl, 1-naphthoyl, 2-naphthoyl, 1-indanoyl, 2-indanoyl, 2-fluorobenzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 2-bromobenzoyl, 2-nitrobenzoyl, 2-aminobenzoyl, 2-methylaminobenzoyl, 2-ethylaminobenzoyl, 2-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 2-diethylaminobenzoyl, 2-dimethylaminomethylbenzoyl, 2-hydroxybenzoyl, 2-methoxybenzoyl, 2-ethoxybenzoyl, 2-methoxymethylbenzoyl, 2-ethoxymethylbenzoyl, 2-methylbenzoyl, 2-ethylbenzoyl, 2-isopropylbenzoyl, (2-acetyl)benzoyl, (2-propanoyl)benzoyl, (2-acetyloxy)benzoyl, (2-propanoyloxy)benzoyl, 3-fluorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 3-bromobenzoyl, 3-nitrobenzoyl, 3-aminobenzoyl, 3-methylaminobenzoyl, 3-ethylaminobenzoyl, 3-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 3-diethylaminobenzoyl, 3-dimethylaminomethylbenzoyl, 3-hydroxybenzoyl, 3-methoxybenzoyl, 3-ethoxybenzoyl, 3-methoxymethylbenzoyl, 3-ethoxymethylbenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 3-ethylbenzoyl, 3-isopropylbenzoyl, (3-acetyl)benzoyl, (3-propanoyl)benzoyl, (3-acetyloxy)benzoyl, (3-propanoyloxy)benzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-bromobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 4-aminobenzoyl, 4-methylaminobenzoyl, 4-ethylaminobenzoyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 4-diethylaminobenzoyl, 4-dimethylaminomethylbenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-ethoxybenzoyl, 4-methoxymethylbenzoyl, 4-ethoxymethylbenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 4-ethylbenzoyl, 4-isopropylbenzoyl, (4-acetyl)benzoyl, (4-propanoyl)benzoyl, (4-acetyloxy)benzoyl, (4-propanoyloxy)benzoyl, 2,4-difluorobenzoyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,4-dibromobenzoyl, 2,4-dinitrobenzoyl, 2,4-diaminobenzoyl, 2,4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 2,4-diethylaminobenzoyl, 2,4-didimethylaminobenzoyl, 2,4-didiethylaminobenzoyl, 2,4-di(dimethylaminomethyl)benzoyl, 2,4-dihydroxybenzoyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzoyl, 2,4-diethoxybenzoyl, 2,4-dimethoxymethylbenzoyl, 2,4-diethoxymethylbenzoyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,4-diethylbenzoyl, 2,4-diisopropylbenzoyl, (2,4-diacetyl)benzoyl, (2,4-dipropanoyl)benzoyl, (2,4-diacetyloxy)benzoyl, (2,4-dipropanoyloxy)benzoyl, 4-benzyloxybenzoyl, 3-benzyloxybenzoyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 4-methoxycarbonylbenzoyl, 3-methoxycarbonylbenzoyl, 1-piperidinylmethylenebenzoyl, N-4-methylpiperazinylmethylenebenzoyl, N-morpholinylmethylenebenzoyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethylenebenzoyl, N,N-diisopropylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N-carbamoylmethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N,N-dimethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N,N-diethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N-ethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, aminomethylenebenzoyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-(methyl)aminomethylenebenzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorophenoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, 4-bromophenoxycarbonyl, 4-methylphenoxycarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenoxycarbonyl, 4-methoxycarbonylphenoxycarbonyl, 1-naphthoxycarbonyl, 2-naphthoxycarbonyl, 1-indanoxycarbonyl, 2-indanoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, formyloxymethylene, acetyloxymethylene, propanoyloxymethylene, 2-methylpropanoyloxymethylene, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyloxymethylene, butanoyloxymethylene, 2-methylbutanoyloxymethylene, 3-methylbutanoyloxymethylene, 2,2-dimethylbutanoyloxymethylene, 2,3-dimethylbutanoyloxymethylene, 3,3-dimethylbutanoyloxymethylene, 2-ethylbutanoyloxymethylene, 2-ethyl-3-methylbutanoylmethylbutanoyloxymethylene, 2-propylbutanoyloxymethylene, pentanoyloxymethylene, 2-methylpentanoyloxymethylene, 3-methylpentanoyloxymethylene, 4-methylpentanoyloxymethylene, 2,2-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 2,3-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 2,4-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 3,4-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 3,3-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 4,4-dimethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 2-ethylpentanoyloxymethylene, 3-ethylpentanoyloxymethylene, hexanoyloxymethylene, 2-methylhexanoyloxymethylene, 3-methylhexanoyloxymethylene, 4-methylhexanoyloxymethylene, 5-methylhexanoyloxymethylene, heptanoyloxymethylene, methoxymethylene, ethoxymethylene, propanoxymethylene, 2-methylpropanoxymethylene, 2,2-dimethylpropanoxymethylene, butanoxymethylene, 2-methylbutanoxymethylene, 3-methylbutanoxymethylene, 2,2-dimethylbutanoxymethylene, 2,3-dimethylbutanoxymethylene, 3,3-dimethylbutanoxymethylene, 2-ethylbutanoxymethylene, pentanoxymethylene, 2-methylpentanoxymethylene, 3-methylpentanoxymethylene, 4-methylpentanoxymethylene, hexanoxymethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, isopropylaminocarbonyl, diisopropyl-aminocarbonyl, n-butylaminocarbonyl, di-n-butylaminocarbonyl, isobutylaminocarbonyl, diisobutylaminocarbonyl, tert-butylaminocarbonyl, di-tert-butylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, diphenylaminocarbonyl, 4-nitrophenylaminocarbonyl, 4-fluorophenylaminocarbonyl, 4-chlorophenylaminocarbonyl, 4-bromophenylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylphenylaminocarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenylaminocarbonyl, (4-methylaminocarbonyl)phenylaminocarbonyl, 1-naphthylaminocarbonyl, 2-naphthylaminocarbonyl, 1-indanylaminocarbonyl, 2-indanylaminocarbonyl, benzylylaminocarbonyl, dibenzylylaminocarbonyl, (4-nitrobenzylyl)aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylbutanoyl, 2-furanylcarbonyl, 2-thienylcarbonyl, phenoxyacetyl, ethoxycarbonyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl. Among the substituents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen among the following list (Lxe2x80x3) are preferred in particular:
(Lxe2x80x3): acetyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, benzoyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 4-aminobenzoyl, 4-benzyloxyloxybenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 3-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-methoxycarbonylbepzoyl, (4-acetyl)benzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, N,N-diisopropylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N,N-diethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, pentanoyl, (2-acetyloxy)benzoyl, phenylacetyl, formyl, butanoyl, methoxyacetyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylbutanoyl, N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(benzyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-thienylcarbonyl, 1-piperidinylmethylenebenzoyl, N-morpholinylmethylenebenzoyl, N,N-dimethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N-4-methylpiperazinylmethylenebenzoyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethylenebenzoyl, N-carbamoylmethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, N-ethylaminomethylenebenzoyl, aminomethylenebenzoyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-(methyl)aminomethylenebenzoyl, 2-furanylcarbonyl, phenoxyacetyl, ethoxycarbonyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl, 4-dimethylaminobutanoyl; and more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3): acetyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, benzoyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 4-benzyloxyloxybenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 4-(N,N-diisopropylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-diethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(1-piperidinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N-morpholinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-dimethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, pentanoyl, (2-acetyloxy)benzoyl, phenylacetyl, formyl, butanoyl, methoxyacetyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxy-propanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylbutanoyl, N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(benzyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-thienylcarbonyl; preferably:
(1i): either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1ii): or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1iii): or R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) or R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the other hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom.
By way of advantageous active ingredient according to the invention there may be mentioned in particular the compounds for which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an acetyl radical, or
R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, or
R1 and R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 each represent a hydrogen atom.
Bxe2x80x94compounds of general formula: 
for which:
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosen from the abovementioned list (L), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom; advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x2);
among the substituents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen from the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), are preferred in particular; preferably:
(1i): either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1ii): or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1iii) or R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) or R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the other hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R5, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R5, R6 represents a hydrogen atom;
(6) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R5 and R6, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94.
By way of advantageous active ingredient according to the invention, there may be mentioned in particular the compounds for which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 each represent an acetyl radical, or
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 each represent a benzoyl radical.
Cxe2x80x94compounds of general formula 
for which
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosenxe2x80x2from the abovementioned list (L), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom; advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x2);
among the substitutents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen from the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), are preferred in particular; preferably:
(1i): either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2) and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1ii): or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1iii): or R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) or R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the other hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom;
advantageously, R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom; also advantageously, R1 and R2, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, either R1, R2, R6 or R4, R6 or R1, R3, R4, R6, R8 or R2, R3, R4, R6 or R1, R3, R4, R6, R7 or R2, or R1, R2, R8, or R1, R2, R6, R7, R8 or R6 represent a benzoyl radical and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R2, R6, R7 represent a benzoyl radical and R3, R4 together form the radical xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R1, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R8 represents a pentanoyl or acetyl radical and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the radicals acetyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, benzoyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 4-benzyloxyloxybenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 4-(N,N-diisopropylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-diethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(1-piperidinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N-morpholinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-dimethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, pentanoyl, (2-acetyloxy)-benzoyl, phenylacetyl, formyl, butanoyl, methoxyacetyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylbutanoyl, N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(benzyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-thienylcarbonyl;
and the other substitutents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the radicals benzoyl, acetyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, (2-acetyloxy)benzoyl, methoxyacetyl, pentanoyl, formyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxybutanoyl;
still more preferably, the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 each represent a hydrogen atom;
also preferably, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent a benzoyl radical.
According to the invention, medicaments containing, as active ingredient, at least one compound of general formula (X) in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 are as defined in general formula (X) are more particularly preferred.
The following compounds are known:
the derivative 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R) (2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine has been described in particular in Carbohydr. Res. 77, 213-217 (1979), Prog. Food Nutr. Sci. (1981), 5(1-6, Maillard React. Food), 37-45 and Agr. Biol. Chem. 37(11), 2571-2578, 1973:
the compound 1,1xe2x80x2,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O-octaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R) (1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine has been described by AVALOS et al., Tetrahedron, 49, 2655-2675 (1993)
the compound 1,1xe2x80x2,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O-octabenzoyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine is also known (M.I. TAHA J. Chem. Soc. 2468-2472, 1961)
the compound 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine is described in Agr. Biol. Chem. 37(11), 2571-2578, 1973 and Carbohyd. Res. 23(11), 111-119, 1972;
the compound 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3S)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2S)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine has been described in Carbohydr. Res. 26(2), 377-384, 1973.
However, no biological activity relating to these derivatives has so far been discovered.
Another subject of the present invention therefore also relates to the compounds of general formula (I), with the exception of 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine, 1,1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O-octaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine, 1,1xe2x80x2,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O-octabenzoyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3S)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2S)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine
The compounds of general formula (I) which are particularly representative according to the invention are in particular:
Axe2x80x94compounds of general formula: 
for which
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosen from the abovementioned list (L), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom; advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the abovementioned list (L);
among the substituents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen from the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), are preferred in particular; preferably:
(1i) either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom
(1ii) or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom
(1iii) or R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, cyclohexyl or cyclopentyl group and R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, cyclohexyl or cyclopentyl group and R1, R2, R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the otter hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom; with the exception of:
1,2, 2xe2x80x23,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3S)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-6-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2S)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine.
The advantageous compounds according to the invention are in particular those for which R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, or R1 and R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 each represent a hydrogen atom.
Bxe2x80x94compounds of the general formula: 
for which:
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosen from the abovementioned list (L), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x2);
among the substituents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen from the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x3), are preferred in particular; preferably:
(1i): either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 respresent a hydrogen atom;
(1ii): or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1iii): or R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atem;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) or R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the other hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R5, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R5, R6 represents a hydrogen atom;
(6) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R5 and R6, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94
with the exception of 1,1xe2x80x2,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O-octaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine, 1,1xe2x80x2,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,-octabenzoyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(1xe2x80x2R,2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybutyl)]pyrazine
Cxe2x80x94compounds of general formula 
for which
(1) at least one of the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represents a radical chosen from the abovementioned list (L), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
advantageously, the radicals of the list (L) may be chosen from the substituents of the abovementioned list
among the substituents of the list (Lxe2x80x2), the radicals chosen from the abovementioned list (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), are preferred in particular; preferably:
(1i): either one of the substituents R1 or R8 represents a radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x3), and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 respresent a hydrogen atom;
(1ii): or the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2), and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3), and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
(1iii): or R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the list (L), preferably (Lxe2x80x2) and still more preferably (Lxe2x80x3), more particularly (Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x3);
(2) or R1 and R2 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
(3) or R7 and R8 together form the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
(4) or R1 and R2, on the one hand, and R7 and R8, on the other hand, form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent hydrogen atoms;
(5) or R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom;
with the exception of 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-O,O,O,O,O,O,O,-heptaacetyl-2-[(1R,2S,3R)(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroxybutyl)]-5-[(2xe2x80x2S,3xe2x80x2R)(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxybutyl)]pyrazine,
advantageously, R1 and R2, R3 and R4, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R1 and R2, R7 and R8 form in pairs the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3, R4, R6 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, either R1, R2, R6 or R4, R6 or R1, R3, R4, R6, R8 or R2, R3, R4, R6, or R1, R3, R4, R6, R7 or R2, or R1, R2, R8, or R1, R2, R6, R7, R8 or R6 represent a benzoyl radical and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R2, R6, R7 represent a benzoyl radical and R3, R4 together form the radical xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R1, R8 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R8 represents a pentanoyl or acetyl radical and the other substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the radicals acetyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, benzoyl, 4-dimethylaminobenzoyl, 4-benzyloxyloxybenzoyl, 4-hydroxybenzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 4-(N,N-diisopropylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-diethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, 4-(1-piperidinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N-morpholinylmethylene)benzoyl, 4-(N,N-dimethylaminomethylene)benzoyl, pentanoyl, (2-acetyloxy))-benzoyl, phenylacetyl, formyl, butanoyl, methoxyacetyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxycarbonylbutanoyl, N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(benzyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-thienylcarbonyl;
and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom;
also advantageously, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent an identical radical chosen from the radicals benzoyl, 2,2-dimethylpropanoyl, (2-acetyloxy)benzoyl, methoxyacetyl, pentanoyl, formyl, methoxycarbonylpropanoyl, carboxypropanoyl, ethoxycarbonylbutanoyl, carboxybutanoyl, ethoxycarbonylpropenoyl, benzyloxycarbonylpropanoyl, benzyloxybutanoyl;
still more preferably, the 2 substituents R1 and R8 each represent a benzoyl radical, and the other substituents R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 each represent a hydrogen atom;
also preferably, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 each represent a benzoyl radical.
According to the invention, the compounds of formula (X) in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 are as defined in general formula (X) are preferred as compounds.
According to the invention, the process of preparation may be carried out in the following manner: The compounds of general formula (V), (VI), (VII), may be obtained respectively by reacting the compounds of formula (XI), resp. (XII), (XIII): 
for which the hydroxyl functional groups xe2x80x94OH are optionally protected with protecting groups,
either with a compound of formula Rxe2x80x94X (XIV) in which R preferably represents the groups xe2x80x94COR9, xe2x80x94COOR10, xe2x80x94CR11R12OCOR13, xe2x80x94CR11R12OR13, xe2x80x94CONR14R15 and X represents a halogen atom, preferably chlorine or bromine
or with a compound of formula (R9CO)2O (XV)
or with a compound of formula R14Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O (XVI)
or with a compound of formula CR11R12(OR13)2 (XVII), optionally followed by complete deprotection, or optionally followed by selective deprotection and by one or more other functionalizations with the aid of one of the reagents of formula (XIV), (XV), (XVI), (XVII) which are identical to or different from the first, it being possible to repeat the functionalization and deprotection steps several times, it being understood that the reagents of formula (XIV), (XV), (XVI) and (XVII) may be identical or different on each functionalization.
The functionalization reactions are carried out on one or more unprotected hydroxyl groups of the compounds of formula (XI), (XII), (XIII) and consist in the introduction of one or more identical or different substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 which represent one or more of the functional groups of the xe2x80x94COR9, xe2x80x94COOR10, xe2x80x94CR11R12OCOR13, xe2x80x94CR11R12OR13, or xe2x80x94(CO)xe2x80x94NR14R15 type. These reactions may be carried out according to any known methods of functionalization of hydroxyl functional groups and more particularly and without limitation, the procedure will be preferably carried out, unless otherwise stated, under the following conditions:
in aprotic polar solvents, aliphatic or aromatic ethers, nitrites, halogenated solvents or two-phase media; the preferred solvents are in particular pyridine, tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethyl ether, dioxane, glyme, dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulphoxide (DMSO);
in basic medium, in the presence of an organic or inorganic base of the aliphatic or aromatic amine type and preferably triethylamine or pyridine, an amide, alkyllithium compounds, alkali metal carbonates, for example potassium carbonate (K2CO3), alkali metal hydroxides, alkali metal alkoxides, alkali metal hydrides and more particularly sodium hydride (NaH), or alternatively 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU);
at a temperature of between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
It is possible in particular to introduce the functional groups
ester of the xe2x80x94COR9 type (a),
by the action of a reagent R9COX,
by the action of an anhydride of formula (R9CO)2O
According to the invention, the procedure will be preferably carried out more particularly by the action of acyl chloride in pyridine.
carbonate of the xe2x80x94COOR10 type (b),
by the action of a compound of formula R10OCOX, optionally followed by cyclization in a basic medium to obtain the corresponding carbonate of the cyclic type (f) for which the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 links two adjacent oxygen atoms.
The alkyl carbonates obtained with the corresponding alkyl chloroformate in the presence of pyridine are of a most special advantage.
ether
of the xe2x80x94CR11R12OCOR13 type (c),
by the action of a reagent of formula R13OCOR11R12X or
of the xe2x80x94CR11R12OR13 type (d),
by reacting R13OCR11R12X or by the action of CR11R12(OR13)2 in acidic medium. A reagent which is particularly used is of the chloromethylalkyl ether type and the acid used may be any organic or inorganic acid such as methanesulphonic acid, para-toluenesulphonic acid (PTSA), camphorsulphonic acid (CSA), pyridinium p-toluenesulphonate (PPTS), sulphuric acid (H2SO4) or hydrochloric acid (HCl).
carbamate of the xe2x80x94CONR14R15 type (e),
by the action of R14R15NCOX or R14-Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O when R15 represents a hydrogen atom;
it being understood that the quantities of reagent used depend on the nature and the number of functionalizations desired.
It is also possible, depending on the operating conditions used, that the functional groups of secondary alcohols migrate to the deprotected primary alcohols (transesterification).
The reagents of formula (XIV), (XV), (XVI) and (XVII) are either commercially available or may be synthesized by application or adaptation of known methods of preparation, such as for example the methods described by J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th edition, 1992, J. Wiley (p. 365, 400-401, 405, 437, 1053, 1290, 1294).
The expression xe2x80x9cthe groups for protecting hydroxyl functional groupsxe2x80x9d relates to any groups which, depending on the reaction for which they are used, may be removed without affecting the rest of the molecule. In particular, the protecting groups and their use in the process according to the invention are, without limitation, those described by T. W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, J. Wiley, Interscience publications (1991) and P. J. Kocienski, Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag, 1994.
Preferably, the following protecting groups and procedures will be used:
the alkylene, aralkylene or diarylmethylene groups which form with the carbon atoms and the oxygen atoms to which they are attached a heterocycle preferably containing 5 to 7 members, including 2 oxygen atoms. The cyclic protections of the cyclic acetal or ketal type of formula 
are most particularly preferred according to the invention and may be introduced in the following manner: 
where Ra, Rb are identical or different and independently represent either a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl, or an alkyloxy radical, or Ra and Rb form with the carbon to which they are attached a ring of 4 to 7 carbon atoms;
Rc, Rd, which are identical or different, represent an alkyloxy radical or together form with the carbon to which they are attached a carbonyl group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; the reagents such as acetone, 3-pentanone or alternatively cyclopentanone and cyclohexanone are of a most special advantage; an activating agent such as trialkyl orthoformate, and in particular triethyl orthoformate, may be optionally used;
Rj represents an alkyl radical, preferably methyl;
Rk represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical, and in particular methyl; the index n is equal to 0 or 1. This reaction is carried out by acid catalysis, for example in the presence of PPTS, in a suitably chosen solvent, such as ketones, and acetone in particular, THF, dichloromethane, toluene, chloroform, at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the medium used.
This type of acetonide protection may be particularly used to form a simultaneous protection of the hydroxyl groups at the 1-2, 1-3, 2-3, 2-4, 3-4, 1xe2x80x2-2xe2x80x2, 1xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2-4xe2x80x2, 3xe2x80x2-4xe2x80x2xe2x80x94which are silylic according to the reaction: 
where Rf, Rg, Rh, which are identical or different, are alkyl or aryl and Y represents a halogen atom, in particular the chlorine atom, or a sulphonate group such as trifluoromethanesulphonate. The silylation reaction is carried out at a temperature of between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. in a basic medium.
The silylated protecting groups xe2x80x94SiRfRgRh preferably used are trialkylsilyl, alkyldiphenylsilyl or dialkylphenylsilyl radicals, and preferably trimethylsilyl, tert-butyl (diphenyl)silyl (TBDPS), t-butyl (dimethyl) silyl (TBDMS) and dimethylphenylsilyl radicals.
ethers made with a reagent of formula ReZ, where Re represents 2-trimethylsilylethyl, alkyloxymethyl or aralkyl radicals, preferably the benzyl radical, and Z represents a halogen atom, and in particular a chlorine or bromine atom. Preferably, NaH or NaI will be used as base, in DMF. Optionally, the procedure may be carried out in the presence of an activating agent such as an alkali metal iodide, preferably NaI or an ammonium iodide.
Also, another protection of the ether type may be made with heterocyclic groups, of which a particularly representative example is tetrahydropyran (THP), according to the reaction: 
This reaction is preferably carried out in dichloromethane in the presence of PPTS.
carbonates either of the xe2x80x94OCORi type, where Ri represents an alkyl radical, an aryl radical, for example phenyl, or an aralkyl radical such as preferably benzyl, optionally substituted, or of the cyclic type such as 
it being possible for these protections to be-obtained in particular according to the sequence 
where n is as defined above;
by grafting onto a polymer terminal alcohol radicals according to the method described by J. Y. Wong and C. C. Leznoff, Can. J. Chem., 51, 2452 (1973).
The deprotection steps are carried out on the optionally protected hydroxyl groups of the compounds of formula (XI), (XII), (XIII), that is to say the OH groups for which one or more substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, which are identical or different, represent identical or different groups for protecting hydroxyl radicals. These reactions may be carried out according to the customary methods known to persons skilled in the art. In particular, it will be possible to use the methods cited by T. W. Greene,Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, J. Wiley, Interscience publications (1991) and P. J. Kocienski, Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag, 1994. Depending on the protecting groups used in the intermediates of formula (XI), (XII), (XIII), it will be possible to use preferably either organic or inorganic bases, or organic or inorganic acids or derivatives thereof, such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, hydroflu-oric acid or alternatively hydrochloric acid in aqueous or organic solution in catalytic or stoichiometric quantities or in excess, either in the presence of fluoride ions Fxe2x88x92, in the form of tetrabutylammonium. fluoride, or catalytic hydrogenation on Pd/C for example, or alternatively reduction, preferably with NaBH4.
The following reaction schemes illustratethe methods of preparing the intermediates used according to the invention preferentially and without limitation; they do not give an exhaustive view thereof and are, given only as examples. 
The reaction schemes using intermediate 3 may be established by applying the same schemes as those described above for intermediate 1.
The reaction mixtures obtained for the various processes described above are treated according to conventional physical methods (for example evaporation, extraction, distillation, chromatography or crystallization) or chemical methods (for example formation of salts).
The compounds of formula (I) may be optionally converted to addition salts with an inorganic or organic acid by the action of such an acid in a solvent such as an alcohol, a ketone, an ether or a chlorinated solvent. These salts also form part of the invention.
As an example of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, there may be mentioned the addition salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as acetates, propionate, succinate, benzoate, fumarate, maleate, oxalate, methanesulphonate, isethionate, theophyllineacetate, salicylate, methylene-bis-xcex2-oxynaphthoate, hydrochloride, sulphate, nitrate and phosphate.
The compounds of formula (I) exhibit advantageous pharmacological properties. They are hypoglycaemic agents.
The hypoglycaemic activity of the comp6unds of formula (I) was determined on the hyperglycaemic response to the administration of glucose by the oral route in normoglycaemic mice, according to the following protocol:
Swiss albino mice weighing between 22 and 26 g are starved for 2 hours. At the end of this period, the glycaemia is measured and, immediately after, a dose of glucose (2 g/kg) is administered by the oral route. Thirty minutes later, the glycaemia is metasured once more. The mice which respond with a hyperglycaemia greater than 170 mg/dl are selected and used to detect the hypoglycaemic activity of the compounds according to the invention.
The mice thus chosen are divided into groups of at least 10 animals. Different groups receive doses of 3 to 50 mg/kg of product in a vehicle such as water or a mixture of methyl cellulose/Tweeh and water once per day by gastric feeding. The treatment lasts for 4 days. On the 4th day, after the last treatment, the animals receive a dose of glucose (2 g/kg) and the glycaemia is measured 20 to 40 minutes later. The percentage inhibition of the hyperglycaemic response to the administration of glucose is calculated relative to the response measured in the group treated with the vehicle.
In this test, the compounds according to the invention exhibit a percentage inhibition of glycaemia greater than or equal to 10%.
The compounds of general formula (I) according to the invention have a low toxicity. Their LD50 is greater than 2000 mg/kg orally in mice.
In human therapy, these products are useful in the prevention and treatment of diabetes, and in particular of type II diabetes (NID diabetes), diabetes affecting obese individuals, diabetes affecting individuals in their fifties, metaplethoric diabetes, diabetes affecting the elderly and mild diabetes. They may be used as a supplement to insulin therapy in insulin-dependent diabetes where they make it possible to gradually reduce the dose of insulin, in unstable diabetes, in insulin-resistant diabetes, as a supplement to hypoglycaemic sulphamides when these do not produce a sufficient reduction in glycaemia. These products may also be used in the complications of diabetes such as hyperlipaemia, lipid metabolism disorders, dyslipaemias and obesity. They are also useful in the prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis lesions and their complications (coronopathies, myocardial infarction, cardiomyopathies, the development of these three complications into left ventricular insufficiency, various arteriopathies, arteritis of the lower limbs with claudication and development into ulcers and gangrene, cerebral vascular insufficiency and its complications, sexual impotence of vascular origin), diabetic retinopathy and all its manifestations (increase in capillary permeability, dilation and capillary thrombosis, microaneurism, arteriovenous shunt, venous dilation, punctiform and macular haemorrhages, exudates, macular oedemas, manifestations of proliferative retinopathy: neovessels, proliferative retinitis scars, haemorrhages of the vitreous body, detachment of the retina), diabetic cataract, diabetic neuropathy in its various forms (peripheral polyneuropathies and its manifestations such as patesthesias, hyperesthesias and pain, mononeuropathies, radiculopathies, autonomous neuropathies, diabetic amyotrophies), manifestations of diabetic foot (ulcers of the lower extremities and of the foot), diabetic nephropathy in its two diffuse and nodular forms, atherdmatosis (increase in the HDL lipoproteins promoting the removal of cholesterol from atheroma plaques, reduction in LDL lipoproteins, reduction in the LDL/HDL ratio, inhibition of the oxidation of LDLs, decrease in platelet adhesiveness), hyperlipaemias and dyslipaemias (hypercholesterolaemias, hypertriglyceridaemias, normalization of the fatty acid level, normalization of uricaemia, normalization of apoproteins A and B), cataract, high blood pressure and its consequences.
The medicaments according to the invention consist of a compound according to the invention or a combination of these products, in a pure state or in the form of a composition in which it is combined with any other pharmaceutically compatible product which may be inert or physiologically active. The medicaments according to the invention may be used orally, parenterally, rectally or topically.
As solid compositions for oral administration, there may be used tablets, pills, powders (gelatin capsules, cachets) or granules. In these compositions, the active ingredient according to the invention is mixed with one or more inert diluents, such as starch, cellulose, sucrose, lactose or silica, under an argon stream. These compositions may also comprise substances other than diluents, for example one or more lubricants such as magnesium stearate or talc, a colorant, a coating (sugar-coated tablets) or a glaze.
As liquid compositions for oral administration, there may be used pharmaceutically acceptable solutions, suspensions, emulsions, syrups and elixirs containing inert diluents such as water, ethanol, glycerol, vegetable oils or paraffin oil. These compositions may comprise substances other than diluents, for example wetting, sweetening, thickening, flavouring or stabilizing products.
Sterile compositions for parenteral administration may be preferably solutions which are aqueous or non-aqueous, suspensions or emulsions. Water, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils, in particular olive oil, injectable organic esters, for example ethyl oleate, or other suitable organic solvents may be used as solvent or vehicle. These compositions may also contain adjuvants, in particular wetting, isotonizing, emulsifying, dispersing and stabilizing agents. Sterilization may be performed in several ways, for example by aseptisizing filtration, by incorporating sterilizing agents into the composition, by irradiation or by heating. They may also be prepared in the form of sterile solid compositions which may be dissolved at the time of use in sterile water or in any other injectable sterile medium.
Compositions for rectal administration are suppositories or rectal capsules which contain, in addition to the active product, excipients such as butter, semisynthetic glycerides or polyethylene glycols.
The compositions for topical administration may be for example creams, lotions, collyria, collutoria, nasal drugs or aerosols.
The doses depend on the desired effect, the duration of treatment and the route of administration used; they are generally between 150 mg and 600 mg per day orally for an adult with unit doses ranging from 50 mg to 200 mg of active substance.
In general, the doctor will determine the appropriate dosage according to the age, weight and all other factors specific to the subject to be treated.